After Next
by Lolo25
Summary: Billy and Mandy moved went college leaving behind Endsville. So Now get a hold of Billy and Mandy's kids life a little. Being kids of wolves! They meet all new kinds of obstacles and issues of their lives Rape/ violence/ gore/ everything else! XD
1. Author's Note

_Okay for all of you that been waiting for a story I been thinking why not do a Billy and Mandy story again except with kids and married. All the kids that are of Billy and Mandy characters have kids. With each other or others. SO the parents or step parents are Billy and Mandy, Pandora (step- mother of Speg child), Sperg (step father of Pandora child), Mindy and Pif, Pud'n, Irwin, oh and Negal Junior. They all have kids either with others or with each other._

_If go to deviant art and type in Billy and Mandy next generatio... the n was cut off sorry. You can see each of them and see what they look like! _

_So this is just a short Authors note for all who been wondering what I was doing. I was pondering on this. So you can PM's me of it's good idea or not to do a Billy and Mandy story for their kids. __Please I'm writing because of this ***** up writers block._

_*crowd cheering* Thank you! \(^3^)/ \(^3^)/ So please tell me!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Well here's the first Chapter hope you like! XD_

_You have to read the Arrackaz wolf to understand of this story_

_Sorry if took me so long to get back to writing!_

_READ!_

Pregnant

Billy and Mandy was now out of the house and off to college. They were still dating one another.

The college allow them to take them pets. Billy was glad. So that wouldn't mean death again for his pet Milkshakes. The pink kitty has went through enough pain for a life time.

"Hey Mandy what would be like," he gave a small blush,"if we had kids." He said seating on the bus seat with Mandy next to him. Mandy thought about it."No." she said sternly,"Besides first is school then kids." She pecked on his cheek.

Mandy still had her black bandanna. Her pink flower dress was traded out for blue jeans or skirts. A pink shirt with black lacy. Or a black shirt with a pink lacy. Her hair was now to her shoulders. Billy on the other hand left his hat in the cave two years ago when he and Mandy had that in intense make out session. He wore a white shirt short sleeve. His hair was to his forehead. Mandy told him that she likes it long. And wore blue jeans and white sneakers with red trimmings.

Before they left their houses, Billy had few things to say to his mom."Mom." Gladys turned around with a smile at her son. That apparently was at her height."Yes Billy." He knew she still had a grudge at Mandy for what had happen 2 years ago."You fucked up piece shit! You had the nerve to slap Mandy slap me... you lucky I didn't kill you! AND cheat on my father with what suppose to be my best friend forever! So now I'm leaving that I have to say." He smiled walking out of the door. Gladys sat on the couch with her still husband Harold crying.

"Billy what told was pretty harsh." Mandy said leaning on his shoulder."Yeah but she knew better. And you know I would go through the same thing to be with you." He heard chuckling."Mandy whats so funny?" Mandy looked and gave him a long passionate kiss."I'm sleepy thats whats funny. And that I don't trust with your dirty mind." She told him hitting his head. He rubbed the red spot on his head."What was that for?" He asked. She was fast asleep giggling in her sleep.'Man I still don't understand girls.' Billy told himself also falling asleep.

~ Four years later ~

After college they both graduated and moved to a city that was fairly close to Endsville when driven by car. Ten or twenty miles away."Mandy so you like." Billy grin. Mandy she opened up the cage for Milkshakes."Lets see how Milkshakes likes it." She told him pinching his nose."Ow!" He whined. Milkshakes found his way to the upstairs bedroom and made comfy on the bed."I guess thats settles it we're staying." She gave him a kiss. Billy guided his hands down to her shirt lining."No Billy." He pouted nuzzling into her neck,"Please Mandy I'm so tried of being a virgin, and just please!" She laughed undoing the clinging of the pouting man from her neck."Billy maybe next week when we settle down." He changed into the wolf circling around her legs showing puppy dog eyes.

Mandy took her things upstairs were the bedroom was. She felt very content with her life so far.'Billy's napping on the couch with Milkshakes.' She touched the bite mark that made her a wolf as well but showing that she was Billy's property. She blushed by the seductive thought. Then remember the comment he made about having kids.'A family... that would be nice having a son and a daughter.' She smiled by it. She change out of her close into a night gown.

Billy woke to a night gown Mandy."Wow!" He was now dumb founded. She glared at him with a irritating glance."Billy... earth to Billy." He shook his head and set Milkshakes down on the couch. Very plush as a blue couch would be."So Mandy why are breaking out the night gown?" He asked breaking out a perverted grin."Billy com'on stay focus besides were eating out at home!" She told putting her hands on her hips. Billy grinned wider,"How can I when I have a sexy woman in my house." He went up to her wrapping his hands around her waist. Mandy scoffed removing his hands walking to the kitchen. He followed still on her hips.'Damn she does have her mothers body.' Mandy on the other hand threw a bag of rice a him.

After dinner Billy laid back down on the couch with Mandy asleep on top of him. He chuckled,'Hm she is so beautiful.' He fell asleep forgetting his intentions.

Mandy woke to turned of TV and a deep sleep Billy. She went to his ear."Lets try." She got up and left for their room.

~ the following week ~

Mandy came home from shopping to find a note:

GO TO THE BATHROOM

She put down for se wasn't in the mood for games. She went to the bathroom."Billy com'on I'm not-" She found another note:

ARE YOU PISSED OFF

She crumpled it."Ugh... Billy stop playing games damn IT!" She was ambushed by a pink cat who was purring against her leg."Do you know where my boy friend is?" She asked the cat that was supposedly looking upstairs then running off."Thanks." She hurried upstairs.

She found their bedroom empty."What the hell is this!" She looked under the bed."BILLY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Billy came behind her lifting her on the bed."BILLY!" She was faced against her attacker. A red head who is clearly on lust."Hey Mandy." He told her kissing her neck lovingly."You told me lets try to have children. And I'm gamed." She was blushing trying to hold in moans."Billy you heard me... ugh... last night." She crooked her neck to have kisses down a trail of bruises or love bites."Of course I did. I have to stay alert with you around. He kissed the bite mark on her collar bone. She arched her back her eyes closed. Her breast was up against his chest. These actions sent him off the edge.

He stopped and took off his shirt. Mandy never knew how ripped his body was."Impressed Mandy." He smirked."I seen better." She kissed him on the lips pulling him down to her.'He's so warm. I could feel heat from it.' Her area was now clenching hot. Billy went for her jeans ( or skirt which ever your dirty mind goes! XD ) "Mandy we could always stop on your will." He told her kissing her flat stomach. Caressing each curve each muscle. Studying her body. She moaned with each kiss."No keep going." He unbutton her jeans. He licked at the trimmings of her underwear. He hardly noticed that she stripped herself. Now only in bra and panties. Billy felt hard he felt that he would burst on first pump."Mandy I love you." He leaned and kissed he while slipping out of his underwear and pants.

They were now naked. Mandy pulled her lover on her and grabbed his ass. He let out a stratified moan. He positioned himself over her entrance getting wetter by the second. Waiting for a partner. She gave a nod gripping the covers. He pushed in wrapping around her waist trying to ease her pain. She let go of the covers and wrapped around his neck,"Billy I love you too." She panted out moving her hips with his.

They fell asleep and completely forgot about the groceries. ( MILKSHAKES ATE THE FOOD! )

After a couples of days Mandy been having mood swings which is actually a different personality. She been craving wried things. Though she wasn't looking any bigger."Uh... Mandy here." Billy blushed handing her a paper baggy. She blushed also she knew there was pregnancy test.

After 5 to 10 minutes later she came out with a searing blushed all over her face. Billy heart was racing,'Let her be a positive.' Mandy took a deep breath,"I'm pregnant Billy." She walked over to him sitting on his lap. He seen hint of happiness in her eyes,"We're going to be parents." Billy hugged her."Mandy we should go to the doctor to see if its a boy or a girl.

~ At the hospital ~

Mandy was getting her stomach check for hear beats."I here 2 heart beats." Billy got up,"Wait 2!" he nodded. Billy looked pale."Are they a boys or a girl." The doctor rubbed his chin roughly."I'm no mind reader but I would say one's a girl other one is a boy. CONGRATULATIONS! You two are parents of twins!" Billy only fainted by this news. Mandy sighed.'A new chapter for my life.' She giggled by the thought.

_Well hoped you like the first chapter!_

_I had fun writing this one! XD_

_Grim your going to be..._

_Lolo its a surprise for the readers! _

_Fine Fine! Bag of bone. Always pi- *stares at the crowd in the house* o-o'_

_Oh sorry anyway Keep reading!_

_Any questions,comments just seen I and I'll respond and or answer!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chap 2 ready for you pleasure!_

_So READ DAMN IT!_

Moving Back to Endsville

Mandy mood swings was were really scary for Billy. Her personality was cheerful and nice.'Just few more months of nice Mandy.' He wasn't use to nice Mandy. He was afraid of her actually. Then it would flip to sad Mandy. He would be lucky to have his old Mandy back for few second or minutes. He called Phil Mandy's father on her mood swings. He could deal with her cravings her mood was harder.

"Phil hi um you know your daughter Mandy..." He forgot he didn't call no one to say that Mandy's pregnant."What is it Billy?" Billy was afraid of his response."Mandy's pregnant Phil." He heard shouting in the room."Okay." Phil said clearing his throat."So she been having mood swings and her nice mood is really scary. So how do I deal..." Billy heard the phone hang up."FUCK!" He shouted slamming the phone. He heard Mandy humming a cheerful tune."Uh... Mandy can you come here for a sec?" She came out of the kitchen."Yes honey." He cringed at that word."Mandy I think we should move back to Endsville." She looked at him with a deathly glare.'Oh thank god she's back for now.' She sat down on the couch with him."Why?" Billy leaned his head on her shoulder."Because thats where we were rise. And also its closer to the hospital. She gave in."Okay we'll move back to town, but promise me that our kids won't end up like your parents nor mine." Billy laughed hugging her."I promise."

~ Couples of Days later ~

Irwin came over with his wife who was also pregnant."So hows Mandy?" Billy sighed,"Go check it out yourself." Irwin just stayed where he was."Nah I'm good. I'm too young to die." Billy shook his head,"No man she's nice. Its like a flip with her personality." They heard their spouses giggling. The men ignored it dazzling thinking of their lives as a family.

All of the sudden Nergal Jr. popped up with his wife Diana a demon also."Hey cousin how its goin'." Billy shot a glare. Remembering he brutally frozen his friends into ice cubes."Why the hell are you here!" Mandy walked only to see men arguing.'Ugh they are so stupid.' She smiled. Billy noticed this he stopped and walked over to her."Mandy how many more months?" She giggled,"9 more months." Billy looked pale.

After the chaos of the afternoon Billy and Mandy was laying down in bed. Billy turned on his lover,"Mandy you know- not saying your fat - but you look skinny to be pregnant." Mandy kissed him long and loving."Well blame my genes. My mother wasn't really big with me inside." Billy laughed embracing her. Milkshakes curled up on the bed purring steadily."Milkshakes your not going to be the baby any more." Billy joked. Mandy chuckled only to fall asleep.

~ 9 months later o-o' ~

Everyone that were friends with Billy and Mandy came. Even Billy's side came. He wasn't to happen about seeing his old bitchy mother. Mandy's mom was in the birthing room with Mandy. Billy changed into his wolf side that was just came out. He pacing back and forth. Irwin was tending his bundle of joy "George" He needed glasses like his father, He was tan because of his mother Molly. A vampire, mummy, and human. Dark brown hair. Gladys was warned by Billy that if she touched his kids he personally bury her body in a trench out in the middle of no where with no food, water, nor air to survive.

The doctor came out with a smile on his face. He was about to say something but Billy just rushed by. He seen Mandy holding two small infants. He changed back. Mandy looked at him with happiness and content."Billy one's a girl and the other one is a boy." She gave him the boy."Whats their names." Mandy just held her daughter tightly."Bailey the girl name and Manner for our son." Billy grinned."He have your hair and skin color... WAIT! Who's the oldest out of these two." Mandy rocked Bailey."Manner is. Besides Bailey is going to have my body and eyes. Manner has your features and eyes." Billy blushed a little."Wait isn't ironic that they have letter in our names." Mandy nodded falling asleep.

Gladys came just to see that Bailey and Manner now the spawn of stain was upon her. Billy knew that she wouldn't except them thats why he told to stay away."Mom get the hell out of here now." Billy calmly said setting Manner down in Mandy's arms. Gladys backed out slowly of the room, with Billy following.

The nursery rooms was done and Manner had his own room same with Bailey. Grim came with their hour glasses."So Billy and Mandy your lives won't end I guess I'm stuck with you guys forever. Anyway heres your kids hour glasses." Grim showed hour glasses that showed sand forming and falling to the bottom. Billy remembered what he wanted to tell grim."Grim can you be our kids god father. Or maybe you can be our dinner what ya choice." said Billy showing fangs. Grim nodded to being the godfather.

6 years later...

_Hehehe... I cut you guys off early again! _

_Well Grim's a godfather!_

_Yeah thanks for that *pissed off face* _

_*Billy comes in* Aw Grim don't be mad that Lolo made the Godfather._

_You 2 stop arguing damn it!_

_Anyway keep reading and keep updated. _

_I'll write the next chap asap!_

_Questions anything just send me a email or PMS me! XD_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chap 3_

_You ready for what is going to happen!_

_So your read!_

Park and Fiends

Billy and Mandy had a play date with Irwin and Molly for their kids.

Manner and George was building sandcastles while Bailey was swinging on the swings. Their parents was relaxing on the bench. Billy actually was under the bench asleep in wolf form.

"Say Manner your sister Bailey is well..." Manner cocked his eyebrow,"Shes what?" George pushed up his glasses."Cute." he blushed."EW! Thats sick!" Manner made fake vomiting noises.

For 6 years old they were pretty fast learners.

Bailey had a red bandanna her red hair was down to her back. Manner his blonde hair was always shining in the sun. Bailey wore a blue summer dress with white sandals. Manner wore a white shirt and blue shorts with some tennies. George was wearing black shorts and a yellow shirt with sandals that are black.

Bailey and Manner had the personalities of their parents combine for one personality.

"George I'm telling her!" He smirked, going back to be building their sandcastle. George looked he was going to cry."Please don't tell her." He pleaded no begged."I'm joking. Besides thanks for complimenting her.

Manner heard his sister laughing."WEE! HIGHER!" She being pushed by another vampire.

Billy smelled him a mile away.

Manner went over there stopping the swing."Who told you that you can push my sis!" The oddly large six year old smirked,"Sister I see." He pecked her on the cheek."I didn't say you can do that either!" The older child just gave him the finger and went off. Manner was pissed he found a rock and was about throw it at him."MANNER! PLEASE DON'T!" Bailey pleaded. Manner calmed down."Sorry Bailey but I don't like when people touch with out permission. That what older brothers do." He explained. Bailey pouted."Only by 7 seconds."

Billy watched everything that happen,'Mandy he does have our temper.' told her with one eye open.'Mm... he got his short burst of anger from you.' He chuckled.

After the park they went home for dinner.

Manner and Billy was asleep in wolf with Milkshakes along asleep with them.

"Bailey go get your brother please?' asked Mandy chopping the vegetables."Okay!" Bailey ran to the living room flapping her arms about."Brother wake up." She smiled shaking him off the floor."Okay I'm up." He yawned. Billy propped up going to the kitchen helping Mandy with dinner."Mommy wants you!" She smiled running back to the kitchen."Okay." He follow slowly.

Mandy looked at him. He looked down at him."Mom you know he started it." Mandy she smiled. Manner took the vegetables and put it in the pot."Mom do I have to go to second grade?" he whined. Bailey giggled. Mandy came back to with a come back."Or you can go to Grandma Gladys house." Both Billy and Manner cringed by the word."Mandy really thats a horrible punishment for him." Mandy chuckled by the thought.

After dinner Grim came with another story for Bailey and Manner. Bailey was excited about it but Manner was staring into space."Manner you wanna choose a new story." Bailey asked with a heart felt smile."Okay how about a new one." Grim thought about it,"Billy Mandy is it okay with you." Billy and Mandy nodded until Billy thought of something."Grim don't show them what happen 12 years ago." Bailey ears perked up to it."Daddy what happen 12 years ago." Mandy sighed remembering it like it was yesterday."Well lets say I nor you wouldn't be here if the ambulance was there." Billy chuckled remembering when he broke the arm of Sperg. A flame burst with in the living room. Manner accidentally cursed,"Shit... cousin here." Bailey slapped him in the back of the head."MANNER! NO CUSSING!" They laughed until Nergal Jr. came in with Nergal the III. He wasn't all straight in the head. This reminded Billy of Regal who wasn't really all that straight either.

"Cousin can you watched him for a weak." Billy just nodded hearing more cursing and slapping from his kids.

Nergal III had yellow green eyes and sharp teeth that went to together like a shark. Black hair."Hello cousins." He said in a calm matter. His eye shined they seen Bailey night gown,"OMG that is so fab!" Manner fell over laughing."Oh ow it hurts like heck." He laughed. Billy smirked at his cousin. Nergal Jr. smacked himself in the face."Why do I have the gay child. Well see ya."

10 years later...

_Are you mad at me for making a short chap again!_

_I promise you next one will be longer!_

_Hey why did make my child GAY!_

_Shut up Nergal Jr.! Why are people here._

_Well I came cause I needed to ask Grim something._

_Hey Mon' you talk to me on the end of each Chap._

_Nergal Jr. get the hell out now!_

_Well keep reading! Xd_

_Oh and hope that I don't go crazy and Kill everyone and myself!_

_BYE XD_


	5. Chapter 4

_Chap 4 Okay!_

_Sorry for the medium wait..._

_ my new computer was being an ass to me._

_So old works better for me XD_

_On with the story!_

Welcome Back

Manner and Bailey was getting ready for High School once more."Manner were going to be Sophomores! Are you excited!" Bailey squeaked. She was in her brother's room fixing her hair. Manner made a fart sound."MANNER!" Bailey put her hands on her hips. Manner laughed,"Oh god... HA... You look like mom when you do that." Bailey sticked her tongue out."Well you look and laughed like dad." She retorted with a smirk, going back to fixing her hair. Manner ceased his laughter and replaced with a question,"Why are doing your hair any way... IN MY ROOM!" He asked/ shouted."Um... no reason," she blushed a little. He chuckled."I'm telling George that you WUV HIM!" He started to make kissy faces. Bailey pounced him making a loud thud on the top floor.

Mandy looked up,"Kids are fighting again Billy." She smiled going back to her book. Billy looked up laughing,"Children are wried." He told Mandy sitting down on the couch next to her eating watermelon."Yeah they are your trouble some 2." She took a bite of his watermelon."Hey." He whined. They heard snickering.

Billy reached for the phone the snickering ceased and footsteps went up stairs."Gets them every time." Mandy closed her book and took Billy's watermelon."MANDY GIVE ME BACK THAT DAMN MELON!" He ran to her grabbing her by the waist."Aahh! Billy let go!" Shirked Mandy."Until I bite off my sweet melon." Mandy blushed giving him a angry glare.

Bailey smiled at her work,"Prefect." Manner was staring out of the window."Manner do you think that mom and dad likes their parents?" Manner thought about it going back to his comic,"Hell no. Dad wishes he could kill grandma Gladys and bury her body in the depths of hell made torture." Bailey had her mouth a gape."Manner why do like to curse?" She asked sitting on his bed next to him."Bailey... look if you say heck, freak, dang,stupid. Those words are like cussing still so I say just say it." Bailey thought about it,"Well Manner you could be a ass." She smiled. Manner chuckled,"Ms I No curse cussed. I'm proud of you." They laughed for a while."Night Manner see you for school." She squeaked running out of his room swing her arms about.

~ Endsville High School ~

Mr. Goodvibes was patting in the mic of his office,"Hello fellow students welcome back to another glories year of High school." Manner thought to himself,'Damn his principle for elementary, Jr. High School, and High School...' He came out of his train of thought. He smirked at the flirting that Bailey and George did."Hey are you going o-" The three heard shouting of girls and boys."What the hell is going on." George and Manner said in a unison.

In the crowd there two new students. One of them Manner knew personally."Ladies ladies please excused me and my dear sexy friend gentlemen." They moved aside. Manner had his knuckles turned pale white."Thats the bitch from when we were younger." The kid heard the remark."The name is Manny... oh and your Manner and Bailey. We met before at the park." He smirked. Bailey stood behind Manner."Oh and Bailey I like your hair it make look sexy." This just put Manner off the edge. He walked off in steamed with George and Bailey following behind.

Bailey and Manner found their cousin but he was holding hands with a elf."Uh..." Nergal the III let go and cleared his throat."His my boy friend Matt. Bailey went up and started to chat up with Matt.'Mm, Bailey is such a social butterfly.' Manner and George was given a dirty look from Matt. They walked different ways.

Manner sight was diverted by a girl with a pink and blue eyes. She caught him staring her. She started to blush same with Manner rubbing back of his head. Bailey noticed this,"HI!" She got on her tippy toes waving her arms in the air. The girl came over embarrassed."Hi I'm Bailey and this George, Manner. Manner is my brother and George is my friend." The looked at the 3 of them and stopped on Manner eyes. She blushed. Bailey knew what happen when you looked into her dad and brother's eyes. Manner blushed went across his face."Um... hi..." The girl smiled."I'm Sandora. And this my box." Bailey had a glint in her eyes."YOUR PANDORA CHILD! Its so nice to meet you!" she squealed."Uh sorry for Bailey our personality came from both of our parents."Billy and Mandy?" she asked."Yeah!" a thought came to George."Hey is Manny your step brother. And who was that girl with him?" Sandora scoffed."Liz Mindy and Pif's devil child. Really I don't know who is Manny." she lied. Manner didn't care about whether she was step sister."Hey you wanna hang out with us for lunch." asked Manner. Sandora said yes.

~ After School ~

Manner and Bailey finished their homework within a hour tops. Bailey changed into wolf to nap. Billy came in noticing Manner in train of thought."Hey Manner how was school?" asked Billy."Fine dad just met Nergal III boyfriend. And school bullies." Billy had issues with 3 bullies before."And also Pandora's daughter Sandora. I'm wondering who's her father." Billy chuckled."Whats funny!" Billy shook his head."DAD! He does this to mess with my emotions." He slouched down to the floor.

After dinner Bailey was getting her hair brush by Mandy on the couch. Manner was in his room reading a book."Hey Manner." Billy said leaning against the door."Yes dad." Billy sat on his bed taking the comic book from the big book."I know the trick Manner," He gave a grin. Manner smiled."So Sandora is it." Manner blushed looking away,"I don't like her." Billy laughed,"Just like your mother when it comes to crushes and falling in love." Billy left his room smiling. Manner chuckled."Dad always have the weirdest lectures." Going Back to his comic.

Bailey and Mandy were having their own talk."Mom you know the park 10 years back." Mandy nodded fixing Bailey's bandanna."Well I seen that boy who kissed me on the cheek." Mandy scoffed."What was the name?" Bailey blushed a bit."Manny." Mandy stopped brushing her hair."Mom is it okay to like someone in high school. Mandy looked at Billy who was smirking. She smiled."Yes yes it is." Bailey squealed going upstairs.

Billy kissed Mandy."What was that for?" Billy gave her another one,"For being a wonderful mother." Mandy stick her tongue out. Billy engulfed her tongue in his mouth. This made Mandy in shock but then she relaxed."Mm. you haven't done that in a while." She remark. Billy laughed taking her upstairs.

Manner heard his door being cracked open. He change wolf."Manner calm down its me Bailey." she came scratching him behind the ear. He changed back."Don't do that. And its like 3:55 am." He blushed."Manner you like Sandora." She mocked. He stammered,"Wh- what no I don't damn it." She smirked putting her hands on her hips."Hell yeah you do! Oh and this... YOU WUV HER!" She mocked making kissy faces going to her room. He mumble."NO I DON'T DAMN IT!" Going back to bed.

_Well sorry for being really late with my writing! ^^_

_Anyway I hope you like it._

_I did!_

_Uh inky why are you here?_

_Yeah mon'._

_Well its like this..._

_Okay okay you ladies let finish this damn it._

_KEEP READING! XD_


	6. Chapter 5

_Well Chap 5! Xd_

_excited. You know all of the characters!_

_So READ ON!_

Do you Really like him

Bailey was gather everything from her locker. Manner was waiting for her reading a book. George was day dreaming waiting for Bailey, while Sandora was peeking at Manner's book."Yes?" Manner asked cocking his eyebrow. Sandora looked away kicking the ground."FOUND IT!" Shouted Bailey putting the red note book in her pack. Sandora came up with a answer."Can Bailey cock her eyebrow?" She lied again."Um... yeah." Bailey cocked her left eyebrow at the wired question. Sandora laughed,"You guys do the opposite! You cock the right Bailey cocks the left!" Manner laughed as well. Sandora stopped laughing when she saw Liz walking over to them.

George made a disgusting face towards her. Bailey scoffed. Sandora had daggers pointing towards her. Manner made a bored look on his face."Hey losers and Manner." Bailey walked off toward English class. George followed stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sandora stayed behind waiting for Manner. Manner changed wolf and went around her. Liz grabbed the blonde tail. A yelp came from Manner's mouth."Let go of his tail Liz." Sandora said sternly. Liz let go walking off toward her English class."Bitch." Sandora said crossing her arms over her chest. Manner changed back sighing."Man this is why I hate girls like those. Their all sluts and whores." They went to English class.

Manny was in their English class, same with Matt and Nergal was bored as usually. Bailey was enthused about it. George was asleep."So class any, questions about why this poem is a free verse." Manner raised his hand same time as Bailey. The kids was staring at them."Bailey your question." Bailey stood up."Its not a free verse if its a lyrical poem-" Manner interrupted."And its a poem with words that rhyme at the end of each line." The teacher looked the poem then had a red anger face."Well Manner and Bailey I guess your right... again." She said twitching an eye. So rest of the class was free period.

Manner was reading his book. George was talking to Sandora about being a mummy and a vampire while she was talking about her box. Bailey was staring out in space.'Why is every class so boring.' Manny came up Bailey put his hand her shoulder. She blushed a lot, Manner just continue to read but kept eye on Manny closely."So Bailey you look bored." Bailey fiddle with her hair a little."Um I'm just a little bored... Manny any way um..." She became twisted in words. George looked at the flirting going on with Manny and his best friends sister. Manner turned around shook his head to George which meant,'LEAVE IT ALONE FOR NOW'. George looked away.

Manny looked at Manner then at his sister."Hey Manner why do you read?" asked Manny showing that he really doesn't care."Well shit face if you must know I'm reading because its entraining and keep my mind thinking." Manner explained becoming piss at Manny for asking him a stupid question. Manny swiped the book from him."No pictures... so no naked woman. Small words and so no pron words. Man wait of high school guys read a legal age book about a," He looked at the title,"The Dog Wander Child." Manner took the book from trying to find his page again."My mom gave it to me. And this I must say is better than what you read my dear ignorant bully." Manny chuckled at the word bully."My dad was a bully at this school and happened to have his arm broken by a boy name Billy." Manner face turned paler than its suppose to be.'Wait his dad Sperg... no its a coincidence.' Bailey looked down remembering stories how her dad flipped out and broke Sperg arm. It gave her nightmares to see her father liked that.

When the period end Bailey walked out head down. Manner continued to read. Sandora took the book from him."So your dad broke Manny's dad arm." she stated. Manner took the book and put in his pack."Yeah but I thought it was a joke. But you don't see blood in his eyes and fangs ready to kill. And strength to break every single thing in the body. So no I know it wasn't a prank. It even gave Bailey nightmares, my father wasn't happy about it though." They looked at Bailey who was shaking in her locker. Some how their lockers are right next to each others. George had his locker that had a huge dent in it."Bailey are you okay?" Manner asked."Yeah." Sandora responded."Dad and Mom are outside." she said simply heading to the office.

'Mandy really we should of had let them finish school.' Billy told her. Mandy was sitting down enjoying the sun.'Well they finish their home work early and well really no real reason.' They were both in wolf forms. Manner came out changing also.'Hey mom and dad.' Billy showed a smile. Bailey came in wolf walking to them. They walked off to their house.

George and Sandora was left alone for rest of the school day."Why do they leave early?" whined George. Sandora sighed looking at her step brother Manny. He gave her a death glare. She shivered at it. George looked at Sandora."You need to tell them that Manny is your step brother or else hell is going to come to this town.

Manner was glad about his parents taking from the hell hole call school. He actually can read the book. Bailey was petting Milkshakes also glad about leaving school early to day. Both their parents are to work."Manner you hate Manny don't you." Bailey stated sitting next to him." Manner choked on his words."Yeah I hate him Bailey. But do you really like him?" Manner hated to hear her answer. Bailey fiddle with her hair again."A little, not that much.' Manner sighed.'George have a jealous streak in him. Just like his dad. It'll break his heart. I hate relationships.' Milkshakes meowed before falling asleep."Okay Bailey. Just stay be careful of him. And don't get to comfortable of him." Manner warned."Okay Manner. As long as you don't tell George." Manner nodded.

Bailey had the nightmare of her dad in his scary form.

_Bailey- Dad, brother, mom. Where are you!_

_Thing- He he_

_Bailey- Brother! Please stop it your scaring me._

_Manner- Aw poor baby are going to cry to our parents! You can't their dead!_

_Bailey- What!_

_Manner- Well dad he killed our friends. But every one except us are dead! HA!_

_Bailey- Please..._

"Manner came in to see what was wrong with his sister."Bailey wake up come on your going to wake our parents." Bailey woke up with sweat and her heart racing. Manner sighed."The nightmare came back." Bailey nodded her head."About dad and me." Bailey gasped when he guessed correct."Right..." She said depressingly. Manner just sat on her bed rubbing her back comforting."Manner I kinda like Manny." She blushed. Manner hated that and wish Manny wasn't alive but he wanted her to be happy."I know Bailey so I won't be so protective of you." Bailey squealed quietly hugging her 7 seconds older brother. Manner didn't promise tell Sandora.

_Well how do you like chap five!_

_Kinda of dull. But you know good stories are or tv shows!_

_Hey Lolo where's the candy._

_FUCK OFF GRIM!_

_Well keep reading while I Kill Grim with a damn screwdriver!_

_XD_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chap 6 _

_Are ready are you really READY!_

_WELL READ! XD_

Tell the Truth!

It was the weekend and Sandora invited the gang out for day on the town.

Manner was enjoying the sun. Bailey was giggling with Matt about shoes. George was talking about the sights. Sandora was about to ask Manner something."Hey Manner can I ask you something?" Manner looked at her."Yeah sure." Sandora sighed."Would be mad if my step brother was Manny." Everyone looked at her."Uh really to tell you I wouldn't give a flying fuck." Sandora let a sigh of relief. George looked at her shaking his head. Sandora just looked away.

They were at Endsville mall in the food court. Bailey was drinking a milkshake. Manner eating an sandwich. Matt went with his boyfriend. Sandora was drinking a soda. George watching Bailey drink her milkshake."Hey Manner and Bailey isn't your guys name is Milkshakes." They both laughed."George of course our feline friend name is Milkshakes. But you know I'm glad that our god father was forced to save him." Manner said remembering the story. Bailey laughed."Wait who is your god father any way?" asked Sandora."The grim reaper." Bailey said taking a sip of her Milkshake. Sandora left without saying a word."Wait Sandora where you going?" Manner asked. Sandora took a deep breath,"Grim you know your god father trapped my mom inside the box or told Mandy to trap inside the box. Unnaturally made me loathe the reaper."

Bailey and Manner left George to go home alone. Sandora left earlier in the day after finding out Manner and Bailey's god father was Grim.

They came home to see Milkshakes asleep and their parents making dinner."Hey look what the reaper drag in!" Billy smiled. Bailey giggled twirling in a circle at her father's reaper jokes. Mandy looked at Manner as if asking how his day was."Mom our day was fine." he reassured her. She smiled going back to the potatoes. Billy grinned at Manner. Manner frowned. Billy walked up to him,"Liar." Manner knew that he couldn't hide the truth from his dad. One thing he got from him was being a bad liar."Dad so a talk later." Billy took Milkshakes heading for the stairs. He turned around and started to chuckle heading upstairs. Manner groan.

Bailey was reading a book with Mandy on the couch.

Manner was in his room on the bed staring at the door waiting for his father to come in.'Com'on dad I know your there.' He waited for a minute and got bored."Ah... I hate when he does this." Manner opened his door and no one was out there." He turned around to be faced by red brownish hide wolf."Damn..." Billy was in half and half laughing."Dad how did-" Billy got up shaking off the laughs,"Ow... oh... Um okay look I just wanted to say hows your girlfriend." Billy asked taking a seat on a chair at Manner's desk."Dad she not my girlfriend. Anyway shes fine kinda of piss off about grim putting her mom in a box." Billy laughed at the memory."Oh Manner you have to ask your mom about that incident with Pandora and her box." Manner remembered something else."Dad can you help me become better with my wolf side." Billy smiled,"Sure maybe soon... probably when I do have time. I will. Promise." Manner smiled.

Manner seen that Bailey fell asleep and Mandy was still reading. Mandy looked up from her book,"Come sit down Manner I know you like to talk about Sandora was it mother." Manner gasped."How-" Mandy turned to him,"Thank your father for that." Billy sticked his head out of the kitchen."Your welcome Manner." Billy woke up Bailey to take her to her room. Manner frowned sitting down on the couch. Mandy began at the middle of the day when it got really hectic.

~ 3 minutes later ~

Manner now understood why Sandora hated grim. He was glad that he didn't hate his parents."Mom?" He asked turning around before heading upstairs she looked at him,"Thanks." He grinned like Billy. Mandy got off the couch. She thought to herself,'I'm such a good mother.'

Manner looked inside Bailey's room,"She sleeping soundly good." He almost screamed when he seen Billy behind."Dad you scared the crud out of me." Billy looked at Bailey then closing the door. He had a stern look on his face. Manner gulped."Manner I need you to watch your sister when me and your mother isn't around got it... especially around that Manny kid understood." Manner only nodded. He hardly seen his dad that serious.

Bailey woke up again only to find a note:

_Dear Sweet Bailey,_

_My dear Bailey you are beautiful and sweet. You are my love of my life. Your curves are prefect and your complexion radiant. So Bailey I write as saying I love every since first seeing at the park 10 years ago. I love you._

_With love for you,_

_Manny_

Bailey blushed throwing the letter in her desk locking it. Bailey hopped into bed also locking her windows, going under the covers.'Dear god why now..."

_Oooooo XD Exciting isn't it!_

_Well again a fucked brain fart or laziness!_

_Anyway everyone is asleep so yeah._

_Keep reading and hope for Bailey hope she doesn't..._

_Up I'm saying to much KEEP READING! =)_


	8. Chapter 7

_Chap 7 ready!_

_I hope you like_

He's my Brother

Sandora was waiting for Manner after school."Hey." Manner showed a smile.

Bailey went home to finish her homework.

Sandora blushed when Manner looked at her. He cocked his eyebrow,"Uh Sandora are you okay?" Sandora shook her head from her thought."Uh... fine just was thinking of something." Manner still was curious. Sandora knew if his parents were smart enough to figure what their saying they would be to do the same."Manner are you sure you wouldn't freak out if Manny was my step brother." Manner walked down the sidewalk, Sandora followed."Like I said before no I won't care unless he did something like stalk my sis but no I wouldn't." Sandora remembered that he left last night then came back 10 minutes later. Manner took her out her train of thought. "Sandora you wanna come over for dinner. Sandora blushed and nodded. Manner smiled,"Good."

Billy looked at Sandora eyes and then at Manner who was biting his beans. Bailey felt that tension from Sandora."Hey who have a joke." Bailey offered. Billy chuckled. Mandy looked at Milkshakes."Mm... Milkshakes says that Manner should tell a joke." Mandy smiled. Manner blushed."I'm not good at jokes." Sandora felt like she was really at home. She came out of her train of thought when Bailey was waving her in her face."Yes." Billy laughed hard."You need to loosen up Sandy if you don't mind me calling you that. Especially in front my blushing son." Manner choked on his food. Bailey laughed. Mandy chuckled. Sandora laughed also."There we go. We wouldn't be bad host for our very first guest. And its a girl Mandy." Manner slouched."What about Bailey's friend you know George!" Bailey blushed. Mandy excused herself from the table."Com'on you guys dinner won't clean it self up." Billy smiled."I call dishes." Billy got from the table going to the sink. Sandora giggled.

They all sat down and watch a movie. The time was 8:23 pm. Manner was chuckling. Sandora was laughing hard with Bailey. Mandy fell asleep for she hated comedies, Billy was with Mandy on the couch.

When the movie was over Manner offered too take her home."Manner no I'm fine walking home." Manner smiled,"You sure-" he was stopped by a peck on the cheek."Okay see ya at school tomorrow then." Sandora waved good bye.

Manner returned into the house only to have his sister looking him in curiosity."So glad that she met the folks." Manner just had blush on his face."Why are you so nosy?" Bailey laughed."Mom and dad went to bed now and well night." Manner stopped her."Who came into your room last night." Bailey blushed,"Damn you have good hearing. It was..." Manner tapped his foot ( remind you of someone XD ) which meant he was losing his patients. Bailey sighed."Manny... before you flip out. He left me a note." Manner swiftly went up to her room."Manner hold on." she whispered to him.

Manner open the desk drawer."Manner please look I'm more freak out by him than you are but please don't flip like dad did towards Sperg." Manner put the letter down. He was breathing heavily."Bailey how did he even get your room?" he questioned. Bailey looked down,"Really truly Manner I have no idea." Manner sighed sourly,"Lets deal with this after school tomorrow okay." Bailey nodded.

~ Mid Morning School ~

They were in history. Unknowingly a new student was to enter."Well class welcome our new student Liz." Sandora almost had a heart attack. Manner made that bored face again. George had a green face. Bailey just felt that someone was staring at her. Manny spoke put,"Hey Liz sit behind Manner!" The class made a "WOO" sound. Manner just had a bored face again.

Liz had dark brown purple eyes, orange hair. Her school outfit was way sluttish. Her shirt was unbutton to the point of showing cleavage. Her skirt wasn't even appropriate for school. Really she was every horny teenage boy dream. Except Manner and George.

Liz smirked at Sandora sitting behind Manner,"Sandora why weren't you at the house." Sandora clenched her teeth,"Non of your damn business." Bailey felt Manny eyes locked on her."Can I go to the nurses office!" Shouted Bailey. Manny made a perverted face when she left the room. Manner had his claws scratching his desk trying not to flip out. George knew that 3 bullies in one area was bad. Nergal III known to turn any creature in a blink of an eye. Manny a vampire maybe stronger than him. Liz just a slut and or a whore. Three bullies that is able to lower kids self esteem and confidence.

They headed for lunch Bailey just needed air so she helped around the nurse office before it was time for lunch. Manner was still steamed. Sandora wanted to open her box and cause hell on the 3 but couldn't for one that would be murder and other is that Nergal III is boy friend of Matt. George just stayed quiet.

During lunch everyone was in their own social groups. Manner gave his food up with a look. Bailey picked at it."The food here is shit." George said putting it with Manner's plate. Manny got up from his table. Manner tensed up. Bailey had her head down. Sandora looked George. George shrugged."Hey Bailey how my sexy friend doing." Manny stated feeling tension swelling up in the group. Manner clawed the steel seating clenching his teeth. Sandora shouted of top of her lungs."GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE MANNY!" Manny chuckled. Everyone was staring at them."Okay step sis. So Manner I see she barely told anyone. Sandora why with the secrets?" Manner had a shock on his face. Bailey lost air in her throat. Sandora looked at Manner. His eyes showed sadness for her. She left in a huffed.

~ At the Park after school 5:34 pm ~

Manner sat on the swings. Remembering when first ran into Manny.'That why she always ask if I would get mad if he was her step brother.' Manner just sat on the swing watching the sunset.'At least Bailey at home safe and sound.' He thought. Sandora just sat there on the bench watching him. He turned to her,"Sandora come and join me on the swings." He called over. She bushed walking over slowly."Manner I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry... I thought if no one knew that the ass was my step brother they wouldn't like me-" She stopped when she realized he was standing up and looking at her. She blushed can't stop looking into him."Sandora I like you. I like you a lot." Sandora blush scattered her face."Manner you look like your father." Manner blushed."I see you at school then Sandora if we're still friends." Sandora smiled nodding.

Bailey was reading Manner comic book. She giggled at some parts. Manner came home to a curious family."So Manner how was your time at the park?" asked Mandy. Billy smiled taking the comic from Bailey."Fine. Anyway her step brother is Manny. But really don't care." Bailey laughed,"Manner your face says you care, and did you kiss her. Thats question." Mandy laughed,"Curiosity killed the cat. Speaking of felines where's Milkshakes?" Billy shrugged. Bailey looked under the couch. Manner looked on the bookshelf. Then they heard a loud thud in kitchen and cat screeched."Found him." Manner went to the kitchen.

Manner noticed the pot fell and Milkshakes was on the counter scared for his second life."Mom's right curiosity killed the cat... well almost." Manner felt someone staring at Bailey. He ignored for now.

_AHHH! DX I made this to scary and suspenseful_

_HA HA HA Just yanking your chain its not scary yet! Muahahaha!_

_Grim get your bony ass out here!_

_I'm coming * in a maids outfit *_

_Me and Grim made a bet that the ending would of this chap would be suspenseful which it is._

_So Grim is my maid. GET TO WORK WITH THE SHITTY LAUNDRY! _

_Well Keep reading and stay alert._

_Questions or anything just PM's me. Oh and a little flame please._

_I'm being complain to about my first 2 stories that are shitty as hell so yeah._

_THANKS! XD_


	9. Chapter 8

_Chap 8 is ready_

_For everyone waiting an reading thanks!_

_Anyway on with the story! XD_

The Cave

The weekend came around once again. Bailey was still asleep and Manner barely was waking up."Mm... 10:55 am... nice." He was tried the school week finally had taken a toll on him. Manny now hot for his sister and Liz pissing everyone off he won't have enough time to relax.

Milkshakes was in his room meowing."Okay okay I'm up cat." He smiled at him.

Manner watched Milkshakes eating his cat food."Fat cat." Milkshakes scratched his leg as if he knew who he meant. Manner hissed,"DAMN IT MILKSHAKES!" a trickle of blood fell down his leg. Milkshakes nails hadn't been cut so it ripped through Manner pajamas pants. Manner seen a note on the fridge.

The note said:

_**Went to store be back around 4**_

_**Oh and you can invite over your friends if like.**_

Manner sighed. He heard the shower going on.'Bailey's up. Damn I should had went to the bathroom before she got up.' Manner went to the phone and dialed George home phone.

George picked up his phone"Yo." Manner slapped his face,"Hey do you wanna come over?" There was silence on the other line,"Hey George are you-" He heard breathing. He sighed,"Bailey's is in the shower." He heard the phone click.'Prev.' He figure to call Sandora over if he was going to have guest. Sandora answered pretty quickly,"Hello." She sound like she was frighten."Um... Sandora do you wanna come over." She was silent." Sandora are you okay?" She answered quickly,"Sure I'll be over soon."

Manner heard the doorbell ring."I'm coming!" He shouted. When he opened it George practically ran him listened closely,"Excellent she still in shower." Manner slapped back of his head."Ow what was that for?" Manner was breathing through his nostrils"PREV!" George shrugged,"Don't blame me that she is practically had your mom's sexy bod." Manner blushed,"don't blame either of them... blame the gene pool. Anyway Bailey body come from our grandma like passing down a family trait." Manner picked up Milkshakes,"Anyway I'm going to get changed. Oh and no peeking on my sister!" George smelled the blood from his leg.'His cat got him twice this week.'

The shower stopped and George ears twitched while waiting for the two siblings. He never noticed it before but they are never far from another. Always together. He came out of his train of thought to a fresh Bailey. He felt his face get hot and his nose running.'SHIT WHY EVERY TIME!' He hid his nose from her.'You are a PREV George ol' boy.' He did a perverted grin. Bailey grinned getting a napkin for him."Why do you have a bloody nose in front of me every time." She giggled. He blushed his face up."Well blame your beauty." He grinned ear to ear.

Manner came down to flirting among his sibling and friend only to have the door bell ring again."It's open!" Bailey looked over her shoulder. Sandora peeked her head through the door."Is your folks home." Both of them shook no. She frowned a little."I like them they are really nice and funny." Manner remembered dinner that night.

It was the afternoon and they were watching a horror movie Bailey had a dull expression look on her face. Manner was petting Milkshakes as George was only paying attention to Bailey. It was a normal Saturday except Grim came in. Sandora eyes narrowed on the skull man. George eyes went wide through his glasses. Manner smiled, Bailey squealed squeezing around the dark fellow."Dang it child release me!" Bailey wouldn't release. Manner had his scythe in hand spinning it."So Grim any new tales to tell? ( say that 3 times XD )" Manner asked. Bailey twirled in a circle George melted when her hair spin in 360 degrees circle. Grim almost barfed at the sight."Well yes I do god son. But you have tell your parents I told about the cave." Manner smirked. He remembered that he being rude."Grim I told you about George and..." He hesitated a bit,"Sandora." Grim cringed as she lightly tapped her box.

Tension was building up now.

Grim only told that they went there to hang out. He almost told/ showed the part were they had that tense make out session. Bailey curiosity was really getting at her."Why can't you show us that part is it dirty." Grim stuttered,"Because your p- parents w- w- won't like it." Bailey was pleading him. Manner took Sandora to his room in silence.

"Manner why are we in your room?" she asked sitting on his bed. Manner and Bailey kept their rooms clean really well."Cause to ease the tension a little. Anyway my mom and dad should be home soon anyway." He told her sitting down next to her. She smiled a little embarrassed to be alone in his room with him. Anything could happen. She felt as she was choking in his room."Won't you get in trouble for being alone with a girl in your room?" she shouted than asked. Manner lightly smiled,"Our parents trust us when it comes to sex and girls and boys in the house. Besides we should head downstairs." Sandora gaped a little.'Manner and Bailey parents trust them to the point of having a girl and boy in their rooms. And he talks so freely around them. I wish I had his parents." She followed sadly.

Bailey was biting Grim for not telling another story. Grim was screaming. George was petting Milkshakes."Hey Manner why did Milkshake bit ya?" Manner sighed."Because his a FAT CAT!" Manner shouted. Milkshakes got up and glared at him hissing."Milkshakes you know you are." Bailey said calmly. Milkshakes meowed happily.

The door open and Billy and Mandy came through with groceries."If you want to eat help with the groceries!" Billy shouted merrily.

After dinner they sat down to a board game. George looked at the time sadly."See ya." Manner said by and Bailey said bye as well.

Billy noticed Sandora still nervous about speaking up."So Sandy hows your day." She looked up blushing."Fine!" Mandy chuckle."Calm down we don't bite that much." Mandy said jokingly. Manner face palmed again."Thats not funny." He said glumly. Bailey giggled."Aww Manner not in front of your girlfriend." Billy grinned. Manner had to smile. He always smile when it comes to his father jokes and grin.

Sandora left and feeling really depressed.'I don't want go home I hated it. Manny hates me and torture me. My mom would kill me if theres no law. Sperg hes just cruel. I wish I lived with Manner and Bailey house. Their parents have strict rules but not to strict.' She smiled happily.

Manny was sitting on the front porch wondering what Bailey is wearing and how to kill Manner. Sandora frown at Manny."Why do you always are sitting outside waiting for me?" Manny laughed."Because step sis so you can tell me how strong their parents are and what Manner and Bailey are like at home." Sandora shoved her way inside. Until he grabbed her by the shoulder."Now Sandora please if want be lookin nice for Manner." Sandora sighed."Why do want know everything about them!" Manny chuckled going inside."Because something will happen to Bailey in her parents cave just need the right time to do it." He said deviously. Sandora knew what he meant.

Sandora laid in her clean room everything else was dirty as hell."I LIVE A COMPLETE HELL HOLE!" She wanted to die like her father. She doesn't remember her dad but knew he was the only one nice to her thats until Billy and Mandy came along with their kids. Manny went out just like their step parents did.'Manny stalking Bailey again. Such a prev.'

Bailey was dressing out of her clothes Manner was asleep same with her parents. Grim was asleep on the couch. When she got to the her skirt she felt someone watching her. She looked out the window saw nothing but shadows. She continued undressing and putting on her pajamas. A silk dress her mom gave her.

Outside her window Manny was staring at her feeling ready for."That a fine piece on of bod for me to fuck up.' He said leaving.

_Dun Dun Duuuunnnn! XD_

_Manny is stalker and a rapist to creepy thing for a creepy character! _

_Ya mon! * shaking *_

_Anyway keep reading!_

_Pray for Billy and Mandy's kids that nothing bad would happen just like..._

_MILKSHAKES! Waa! DX_

_KEEP READING and COMMENTS! QUESTIONS ALSO! :)_


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 deporting for duty_

_operation: entertaining the readers_

_Rollin!_

_* warning * Chapter for the villains BUT... Its a huge part for the story it'll help understand it_

_maybe...? Short chap maybe?_

The Deal

Manny, Liz, Nergal III was at the usual hang out a dark gloomy and few people hang out. Manny was swigging on a beer. He threaten the bartender. Liz was doing her nails as a prissy girl would Nergal III was eating raw foods."You guys we should really do something about Manner and them." Liz smiled thinking about Manner with his shirt off."So how do we suppose we do this Manny. Manner won't leave his dear sister alone for minute or he always like a door away. And well Bailey is attached to her brother and parents like glue." Liz scoffed. Nergal III added something else in,"George and Sandora is also trouble. You hurting Sandora is nearly impossible when she's asleep and with Manner and his family. George his part mummy and usually hanging out with Manner and Bailey. Well did you see my uncle wife and him they are scary as hell. And when they are angry its like hell."

Matt came sitting next to his boyfriend."Hey sweetie." Nergal III just looked at him,"Hey Matt go get us some refreshments please thanks." Matt nodded walking off. Manny smiled deviously,"Matt is friends with Sandora and Bailey right."Nergal III ask Matt a favor later got it. And Liz I need you to be a vampire." Liz had a shock expression."Why!" Manny put his feet on the table."So when something happens your strong enough to fight us supernatural creatures." Liz thought about it."I'll tell you tomorrow." she got up and left.

Matt came back to see the girl leave. He hated her but not as much as he hated Manny."Here the drinks." Manny took one. Matt sat down next to Nergal III,"So anything else?" Nergal III just continued drinking. Manny smirked."Matt do you know Bailey and Manner?" Matt ears twitched at Manner's name."Yes but I hate him so much! Same with George... but Sandora and Bailey are so LOL..." Manny had a 'WHAT THE FUCK!' face. Matt blushed,"Girl talk. Anyway Bailey she is such a sweetie. She actually said that she kinda likes you a little. But she also have a crush on George." Matt kept on babbling. Nergal III fell asleep. Manny slapped himself awake."MATT DAMN IT I KNOW!" Matt shut it a bit. Manny sighed,"Now thats all I needed to know. Time to put this plan into action." Matt was confuse.

The elf was drawing a picture of his family. Pud'n came to see his son drawing again. He wasn't disappointed at him but really didn't want a gay son."Matt go upstairs I need to chat with your mom." Matt just got up and left.

Upstairs he heard his parents argue about him again.'Stupid Manner having the prefect life. Friends, parents and family who loves him and soon enough a wife. He got the prefect grades, prefect health, prefect everything. George he just a jerk for being Friends with Manner. But Bailey she isn't mean nor prefect.' Matt put his head against the door. His orange, green curly was against the door. He closed his hazel eyes. Tears spilled out.'I don't wanna live this life anymore.'

The next morning was long because Liz had two choices be a vampire and live forever or get old and die.

"Manny open up now!" She shouted putting her hands on her hips. Manny smiled,"So vamp it is. Come in my folks are asleep or passed out." He chuckled."Where's Sandora at?" Liz asked not really interested."With Manner and the others. Liz got really pissed off at that response."Bite me now." Manny smirked."Well occasionally it would be strictly against my well being but seeing as though you are so called my friend... I'll bite ya." Liz titled her neck at little breathing hard. Manny leaned to her bare neck,"You know when I bite you, you will live forever but benefit of the doubt Manner may and will be yours forever." Liz only thought about it and nodded. Clenching her eyes shut.

~ 10 minutes later ~

Matt and Nergal III came over. Hands locked together."Hey come in." Manny said moving aside. Nergal III came to a sleeping Liz with a bite mark. He smirked."You know as soon we get done with phase 1 we won't need her anymore." Manny chuckled,"Girls are and always be pathetic. Like Bailey as soon as get done with her in the cave she won't be thinking of George for awhile." Matt lost air in his throat."Wait? Your going to rape her?" Manny laughed,"Rape is only when she doesn't like it... but since you told me that she likes me I'll have my way with her." Matt blurted out,"I said a little!" He ran to the door. But a long black thing blocked the door."Nergal III open the door please!" He cried out of fear. Manny slammed Matt at the wall holding him by the neck."If you dear tell Manner what I plan to do to his sexy young naive sister I'll kill myself before Manner could get to!" Matt nodded vigorously.

Matt was picking his dinner.'I made a deal to Manny to let him rape Bailey in her parents cave. I sold Manner and Bailey out! I'm a horrible friend!' Pud'n got irritated,"Matt damn it if your not going to eat then go to your room!" Matt cried going upstair.

Pud'n harden over the years dealing with his gay son and wife. He wanted to shoot himself but couldn't just yet.

Matt was crying himself to sleep for the second night.

Liz that night went out for a night time snack. She enjoyed people misery and blood now. She glad that she made a deal with Manny.

Manny on the other just was going to use all 3 of them for his own petite game.

_Hey told it was going to be a sort chapter! Anyway this would now help you understand this story a little more XD_

_Hey Mon why so sad_

_For a skull with no brain Its a romance tragedy! Emphasis on TRAGEDY! _

_Okay no need to yell LOLO!_

_LOOK WHOS TALKING! * runs to kick some reaper ass *_

_* Inky comes and write. *_

_Well see you guys soon and KEEP READING! =)_

_* Inky gets puched in the face by me ( Lolo ) *_

_Keep reading!_

_Yeah Mon keep reading!_

_GRIM STOP YELLING DAMN IT! * runs to get Rico *_

_* explosions, gun fires, hammers, Monster, fire *_

_Well sorry for that keep reading._

_* kicks Inky in the jaw *_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hola chapter 10 is up_

_sorry school internet and well people here you go!_

Training Time

It was Saturday mid morning. Manner was awake watching tv.

Bailey and Mandy are out for awhile leaving the boys alone for the day.

Billy was eating some cereal. His favorite marshmallow fruit tactic cereal. Billy started to laugh at thought that came up. Manner curious as his sister wanted to see what his dad was laughing about."Hey dad um... whats so funny?" Billy turned in half wolf form still laughing. Manner was confused but very impressed on how his father changed half and half. He been trying to do that for awhile."Oh Manner okay," he took a deep breath,"ready for training Manner." Manner suddenly remember that today he was off. He felt his throat get tight.'Today is going to be long.'

Billy was full wolf walking to a place for his son training with Manner following close behind. Manner heard a voice in his head saying,"Hey do you hear me?" Manner growled at the mocking voice."Whoa Manner you do have your Ol mans tempered. Well I guess your mother wins the bet." Manner had a dumb founded look on his face,'Wait my dad can't be speaking to me through-' Billy cut him off."Sure I can how do you think me and your mother communicate when you guys were younger." Manner heard his dad snickering.'Dad stop laughing at me!' Billy kept on walking heading to the forest."wait why here!" Billy smirked."Your second lesson of course." Manner figured that mind chat was the first lesson and he passed with flying colors.

Manner sat down under the sun enjoying it in human form. Billy came down from a tree blocking the sun. He was in half and half. Manner was puzzled a little."Hey ready to learn how to go half and half!" Manner nodded only to follow his hyper active dad. He liked him better when hes all cheerful and happy his mom told that when his thinking about a long time ago or sleeping hes serious more serious than her. That scared him.

Manner failed a few times. On his 13th time he got it. Manner eyes were narrowed, claws sharpen for a killing spree, fangs ready to rip skin."So now since you passed this one its time I showed you something else." Billy tried to be cheerful this time but failed his voice stern. Manner shivered by this.'Damn he might be piss about something.' Billy was in deep thought. He momentarily forgot his son was here with him."Oh Manner sorry I forgot you were here." Manner sheepishly nodded."You know Manner that your sister does need you. Well actually you both need each other." Manner only nodded."Cat got ya tongue." Billy jokingly said. Manner nervously chuckle,"Dad is that when your serious its..." Manner hesitated a bit,"scary." Billy sighed,'At least he doesn't have nightmares.'

Manner noticed the grass it was jade green. He smiled at it. Billy smiled as well to see him all relaxed again.

Billy came to the spot where a piss off leader wolf impaled him. The grass there was now dead and can never be regrown again. Manner noticed this gulped. Billy sat down by tree stumped."Manner this is the spot were I almost died." Manner just stared at the grass. He see the grass brown almost red even."Dad your hat is in the cave isn't it." Billy smiled,"I knew Grim told you two." Billy laughed at the memories."You know if you and Bailey search for it you guys can my hat." Manner smiled. He wasn't a hat person but Bailey would love the hat. It'll make fill a lot closer to her dad."Sure."

Billy had one more lesson."Manner you being a werewolf isn't just strength, agility, and smartness, its also protecting the ones you love. You will know when to use this lesson. Be wolf wolf when you need it the most not when you don't need it. Got it." Billy was really stern with this lesson. Manner understood it. He can even show Bailey somethings. Billy also intended he would.

Billy and Manner came back to see Sandora sitting on the porch step waiting for Manner and his dad. Manner blushed. Billy smirked,"Hey Sandy you here to see your man." Manner slapped himself hard. The red mark was blending in the high blush. Sandora was blushing feverishly."Oh... uh... I came to see how he was cause he was gone all day so yeah." Manner just opened the door to let everyone inside.

Manner petted Milkshakes who was asleep on the floor. Sandora sat down on the couch. Billy was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich."Hey do guys want a sandwich."Billy hollered. Manner just shook no. Sandora noticed Manner's outfit it was similar to his dad outfit, but his shoes were white with black trimmings, and his shirt was a short sleeve shirt with dark blue trimmings. Sandora figured it was cold and they happen to have the same clothes. Another came up to her. She got up walking to the kitchen with Manner following close behind."Um Manner's dad ( Hey I have no idea in hell whats his last name! ) are you married to um... their mother?" She asked remembering it might be personal or rude of her to ask."I mean if its rude or personal I'm sorry I asked! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Billy laughed,"Yes me and Mandy are married. But of course people think were dating. We don't even wear rings." Billy grinned wiggling his fingers,"But you can me and Mandy by our names. Hell George does." Manner started to laugh.

Billy just continued eating. Sandora just sat the kitchen table. Manner just got a drink of water to calm down. Billy figure to keep the conversation going."So you ever did it?" Manner spit out his water choking at the dirty question. Sanadora shook her head no. Billy smirked,"Well I'm fine if you two ever do it just wear a damn condom got it. Sex ed doesn't everything you need to know. Like breaking the womans barrier. Of course pain will come to the woman-" Billy was cut off by Manner who was doing the head chopping signal. Manner didn't mind hearing his parent talk about sex it just that talking about in front of his friend whose a girl. Sandora blushed immensely. Thinking about Manner plus sex plus a condom equals well she shook away the dirty thought.

The door open to a Mandy and a Bailey."Hey how was your three day." Billy laughed walking to Mandy taking the bag of groceries."Fine just talking about sex and what not." Bailey shot Manner a devil look. Manner shot back at her. Mandy noticed this."If guys are going to fight then take upstairs. They stop.

Sandora went home and Billy and Mandy went to bed. Bailey had some questions to ask.

"Manner wake up." Manner opened his eyes to a scared Bailey."What is it?" Bailey looked down at her feet."Do you feel like someone is stalking you?" Manner just had surprise look on his face. Bailey sighed,"Manner do you know where the cave is?" Manner shook."Um... Manner what did dad teach you?" Manner smiled. He went half and half."This and well how to speak through our minds. And well one thing were he told that I would no we would no to use our wolf and protect the one we love." Bailey smiled."Here Bailey I'll teach tomorrow since dad and mom are going to go to work kay." Bailey squealed hugging Manner.

Outside Bailey's window Manny sat there to see that Bailey closed her curtains."Damn it that tramp closed the view on me." He noticed a man walking only to be pounced by a female vampire."Liz." Liz looked up only to clean herself up."Yo." Manny just smiled,'This going to be fun.'

_Well well I guess this story is falling into place very very well_

_Well Lolo you out did yourself once again _

_Hold up this isn't over just yet!_

_Keep reading and hope the next chapter isn't cheap as hell!_

_XD BILLY AND MANDY!_

_Want those kinds of parents Who else agrees with! XD_


	12. Chapter 11

_Chap 11..._

_I hope you like it ^^' _

_Really if you don't just don't kill me for this!_

_BAD LEMON VERY BAD LEMON! DX_

_Which is well R- A- P- E!_

A Bad Damn Nightmare

Bailey was looking out the school tapping her pencil. Math was her least favorite subject because he brother and friends aren't there with her. And Manny always behind her watching her. She knew that he must be stalking her.

Manny had every single class with her. This made happy him happy. For one Manner wasn't there watching him. From what Matt had heard their parents are very protective but very relaxed when it come to their freedom.'Oh her body is so damn sexy.' Bailey shivered by the vampire who dad tormented her father who deserved to have their arm broke by a table.

The bell rang and Bailey practically ran out of the classroom to meet her brother. Manny blocked her way."Hey sexy." Manny lean into her face. He was 3 inches taller. Bailey face flushed going around him,"Just leave me alone Manny?" Bailey shouted quietly. Manny smirked,"Why should I? Mmm..." Manner stopped his hand touching her shoulder,"When she says leave her alone she means it DAMN IT!" Manner let go of his wrist. Manny just made a mad face walking away. George and Sandora followed them relieved that a fight didn't break out today.

At lunch George was glad they changed the lunch menu. He noticed that Bailey was scared stiff."B- Bailey a- re you okay?" He felt his tongue dry. His tan face darken red. Manny noticed this from the other side of .'Mm... jealous George.'

Manner ate his peas his sister wasn't fond of peas. Sandora opened her box a little to give her evil creatures food."Hey Sandora you can open your box?" Manner asked looking behind. She blushed,"Yeah my pets get hungry." Manner grinned,"Cool!" Manner noticed his sister she looked green.'Only her and dad get green in the face when they aren't feeling good.' he thought."Bailey go to the nurses offices to go home okay." Bailey looked up nodding.

George was worried about Bailey."Manner is Bailey okay?" Manner smiled."You wanna know something I think shes in heat." Manner jokingly said. But George is the one to take things seriously. His face was all red and his nose had blood trail."Manner frowned handing a napkin to him."Prev..." Sandora shot him a sad look. George shouldn't be messed around with when it comes to female wolves being in heat.

Bailey was in her bed she felt ill to change out of her uniform. Billy and Mandy came into her room. Billy had a blow of soup and Mandy came to feel her temperature."Bailey your warm. Did catch you something?" Mandy was worried. Billy probably knew the problem. Bailey smiled,"Mom just... I guess the peas or school maybe both. I don't know but if I sleep off the stress of school I'll be a okay," Mandy only frowned. Mandy went to Billy gave him a peck and whispered,"Theres something more wrong than her hatred towards peas and stress of school." Mandy told walking out of the room. Billy stared at his daughter asleep,'Damn it.' He walked out of the room closing it behind him.

Manner came home to his concerned parents. He gulped. He looked at his dad. He had stern serious face. The room was deathly silent . This scared Manner. His number 1 fear was a serious dad."Dad, Mom is..." He swallowed hard,"Okay?" Billy eyes flashed as if he was going to snap someones neck. Mandy went to calm him down."Manner your sister is asleep. And you father is a bit pissed." Mandy told him looking back at Billy. She went upstairs.

manner sat at the dining table with his dad. Billy showed a small smile."How was your day?" he asked. Manner doesn't like lying to his dad nor no for that manner ( Oh irony XD ). Manner sighed,"Manny the kid from the park was messing with Bailey again." Billy only let out a pissed sigh."Well Manner remember what I said protect your sister no matter what the cost got it." Billy said getting up from the table. manner slumped in the chair. He was glad that his dad didn't go on a killing spree.

Bailey was having a nightmare beyond her fears and dreams:

_Bailey was walking through Endsville forest feeling as the day was her way. But when she came across a cave it her parents she gasped at the beauty. she spin twirled and laid down in mood changing flowers._

_Bailey- I never want to leave this place_

_She heard the flowers being crush and laughing appeared._

_Manny- Hey theres my bitch. I see you found this cave. * chuckling *_

_Bailey gets up backing up to the cave wall_

_Bailey- Leave me alone Manny your not welcome here!_

_Manny- Aww my bitch is sad. Guess no can save now_

_He started to laugh manically_

_Bailey- Please just leave me alone I don't like you!_

_Manny comes up and strangle her against the wall._

_Manny- Ssh... My sweet sweet Bailey I love you and I'm willing to show you my love * Laughing *_

_Bailey- NO!_

Manner was waking her up her impending nightmare."Bailey wake up!" Bailey head hit Manner when she popped up. She had tears and sweat running down her face. Manner felt bad. Their parents left to get dinner. They rarely ate out."Manner I'm going for a walk kay." Manner just had a shock expression."Please I need to breath." Manner nodded."Bailey come if theres any signs of trouble. Got it. Dad he freakin' out same with mom so stay safe." Bailey nodded going downstairs out the front door.

Bailey remembered this is how the forest was in her dream.'Just a common occurrence.' She convinced herself on that issue.

She came across a cave she felt her throat tighten. Her breathing increased at a unusual pace. Manny was right on her tail."Eh eh go in the cave yeah there we go." He chuckled as she went inside the cave.

Bailey loved the cave it was so pretty it had good lighting to it.'Bailey finds dad's hat and get the hell out of here!'

Billy and Mandy came home to see Manner sleep on the couch. Milkshakes was asleep on his head. Billy lightly shook him a wake. He made a small "mmm" sound."Manner wheres your sister?" Mandy asked putting Chinese food down. Manner woke looking at the time and outside."She went for a walk to get some air. I mean she was suppose to come back if theres any sign of trouble." Manner sheepishly said. Billy just sat eating orange chicken."Hmm then she back soon... maybe." Manner hated that word maybe. So this freaked him out more. Bailey she was in some dip shit.

Bailey found the hat. It had weeds and dirt but it smell so good like th flowers. Manny came into the cave laughing. Bailey dropped the hat unknowing she walking backwards not forward. The flowers were changing colors a pretty Rose pink color to a tainted red."Hey Bailey how are doing?" He asked licking his lips. Bailey wanted to scream but her throat was sore. She gave a low whisper,"Please just go." She closed her eyes. Manny licked her face to the collar bone."Bailey com'on why are so scared of me I thought you liked me." Bailey gasped,"Who told you?" Her voice came back screaming at him."Matt did he sold all 4 you of out!"

Manner had a jacket on heading the forest he was going to bring his sister home okay.

Manny slapped Bailey, then throwing her down to the ground to stop from struggling. Manny left on her skirt it was ripped a bit that went up to her thigh. He spread her legs open pulling off her panties."Cute undies." Bailey was crying hard,'STOP! MANNER HELP!" she cried out. Manny punched her in the gut. Some blood came up out of her mouth. Manny stripped his pants off, He was hard really hard. Bailey open her eyes a little,'No! No! No! Manner hurry!' Manny was about to penetrate her woman hood he whispered to her."This maybe rape for you but this making love to me. Because dear sweet Bailey your mine!" He shoved into her. She was screaming and crying scrapping the dirt floor.

Manner heard cries and screams in his head.'Bailey! No!' He ran towards where he heard screaming from the east.'Please Bailey please be okay!'

Bailey screaming stop and no as Manny never stopped his accelerating thrust."FUCK BAILEY YOUR SO TIGHT!" Bailey seen everything went white. She only saw the flowers showing the cave was tainted with evil and sadness. Black and red. A dark shadowy light only showing her pain.

Manny came right after Bailey passed. Her panties were still off. He grinned,"A prize from my bitch... thanks." He disappear in the night. Leaving a bottomless Bailey in the tainted cave. She came to when Manner came."Bailey there's blood on your face. What happen!" Bailey started to cry hugging her brother,"I WAS RAPE BY MANNY! MATT HE TOLD EVERYTHING ABOUT ME AND YOU!" she screamed, but then she quite down,"Matt... he told Manny everything about our group. Our parents cave is now tainted with pain and suffering of me and the evil task MANNY DONE!" she broke down again. Manner kept on hugging her trying calm her down."He took my panties Manner." she said bluntly.'That creep hurting my family and my sister he'll pay and his horrible father!' Manner only thought."Com'on Bailey lets go home so you can get cleaned up." Manner tried sound cheerful. She got her dads hat and they started to walk home.

_..._

_o.o' Uh yeah see don't hate me!_

_* Grim give me a death glare *_

_WHAT!_

_LOLO WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY GOD CHILD!_

_You knew it was going to be a chap!_

_I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING! _

_Anyway see ya and keep reading._

_If you thought this was sad the next chapter is going be not so much a tear jerker but very sad._

_Keep reading! ^-^'_

_TEAR JERKER MY ASS LOLO I'LL KILL FOR HURTING BAILEY!_

_GO TO HELL! * Gets a gun *_

_READ!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Chap 12 _

_It won't be a tear jerker..._

_But it will be sad._

_So enjoy_

Stay away from my family

Manner and Bailey walked through the front door seeing their parents who were deeply worried for them hugged them. Bailey hugged them back feeling safer now. Manner just hugged his parents.

Billy smelled a vampire on his daughter."Bailey who..." Billy swallowed hard."hurt you?" Bailey started to cry hard,"MANNY! SPERG's damn hell child. He raped me slapped me. He even said that I was his bitch. Your cave is tainted with sadness and evil!" Bailey calmed a little tightening the hug with her father,"I should of had fought back but I was scared. I didn't have Manner there... but he told if there was trouble come straight home or if anything. I'm so sorry I should had listen to him!" Bailey sobbed quietly. Manner frowned feeling it was his fault. He should had went with her but no he didn't. He held back tears. Like his mother he hardly cries. He went up stairs swearing himself for being a horrible brother. Mandy followed him. Billy was soothing Bailey.

They would either soothe their kids depending on the issue.

Manner was laying down his eyes felt tears forming but they wouldn't come out. Mandy came in sitting on his bed with him. Stroking his blonde hair."Mom its my fault this happen I knew he was going to do this. That what most vampire tend to do." Mandy sighed making him sit up."Manner its okay to cry. I you hear trying to hold them back." Mandy hugged him. Manner cried quietly,"Mom it was my fault... wasn't it." Mandy furrowed her eyebrows."Manner its not your fault damn it. It was Sperg fault for rising a ass. And your friend Sandora live with them right." Manner remembered that she was his step sister."Mom its not fair when good people have the fuck up life. Sandora doesn't deserve to live them. Bailey never deserved this either! George he isn't like the vampire that are Manny." Mandy quiet him down. Manner closed his eyes slowly seeing his dad face his were in rage but sad.'He heard everything at least he knows how I feel now.'

Billy and Mandy were laying down in bed. Their children were asleep. Today stressed wroth for them was tiring for them. Billy turned to Mandy. Stroking her blonde locks."Mandy you know this isn't going to get any better." Mandy lightly smiled."Billy you know this will be okay. Not saying better. For Bailey at least." Billy pulled Mandy to his chest. She was really tensed. Mandy remembered Sperg tried to do the same thing to her a long time ago."Billy you know Sperg tried to do that to me in high school." Billy chuckled,"Yeah and you told you deck him hard." Billy voice suddenly became sad,"I guess rape runs in his horrid family." Mandy nodded. She kissed Billy for a long time. Billy gained a blush."I love you and our kids, Billy." Mandy told him falling asleep. Billy soon followed.

At school Bailey and Manner were quiet. Bailey was still shaken up. The good thing was that Manny wasn't there today. George touched Bailey shoulder. She accidentally slapped him,"I'm sorry really I am!" She shrieked helping him up. George just laugh."Bailey you do have a arm." She smiled lightly. Manner smiled seeing his sister in a good mood again. Sandora knew what her step brother did to Bailey she hated him even more.

Matt came up to them smiling lightly. Manner now had reason to be mad at damn gay person. Bailey narrowed her eyes at him with claws out. Same with Manner. George and Sandora told what had happen last night and how Matt sold them out.

"Hey guys how are you-" Bailey walked off clenching her fist hard. Manner showed fangs,"Matt remember when you gave me and George a dirt look I know you don't like me I'm fine with that. But when you tell information about me and my sister you just been now mark as a dead man. Oh and I knew Manny forced but you should had died instead of actin like our friend. Jackass, pansy homosexual." Manner walked with Sandora following Manner giving him her own dirty look."Matt if you ever want to be in Manner and his parents good graces you have better find a very well planned out apology letter and or kill Manny." Matt shook his head."How will their parents find out?" George smirked walking off."Hello Bailey and Manner. Oh I may even snitch also before Manner and Bailey have a chance to."

Matt sat on the school stairs. Tears clang to chin. He was waiting for Nergal III to be done with his meeting with Liz and Manny.

Manny was asleep for the whole school day.

Matt cried harder. He made a puddle. He could had sworn the puddle was shaped like a skull with cross bones. Nergal III came out to see his boyfriend crying."Matt whats wrong?" he asked bluntly. Matt got up and walk off."I'm going home!" He was mad now he lost basically all his friends. Nergal III only used him for his own pleasurable needs. But Matt didn't have the courage to stand up against Nergal III and Manny.

Billy was out on his nightly walk.

He promised to help Manner with his wolf side when the weekend came again.

He smelled a vampire and beer.'Spreg I thought I wouldn't see this fat bastard again.' Spreg smirked at the mutt in front of him."Hey dweeb." Spreg chuckled. Billy kept on walking."My son told me he fucked a wolf girl last night you know her. Billy snapped. Lunged at his throat slamming him against a wall in a alley."KEEP YOUR HORNY SON AWAY FROM DAUGHTER! AND STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" he shouted. Spreg laughed weakly as he knew what trigger him instantly,"What about your son?" Billy let go walking back home chuckling,"You better hope your son is strong and not only picking on your step daughter. You rapist." This pissed Spreg off.'That mutt is going to pay.'

Billy came home to a sleeping family more likely it was Bailey and Mandy. But there were extra kids. George in his pajamas and Sandora in his daughter pj's. Billy went up stairs to see Manner looking out the window. Billy sat down on the bed looking outside with him"Dad this is going to be getting worse as I can feel it." Billy only smiled,"Manner as long you have friends and family this will blow over or end in a gore tactic battle." Billy grinned. Manner grinned back feeling a lot better now.

Matt came home to his dad drunk and his mother no where to be found. Matt ran up stairs scared. Manny was licking clean the blood from his hands, Liz was still feasting on Matt mom. Matt throat swelled up."M- mom!" He wailed pushing Liz off of her. She was dead but Matt was still held her."Why you ass holes!" They laugh at his demise."Thats your punishment for being a homosexual! See ya later." They left in the night. He was now utterly depressed he crawled to corner in fetal position. Mumbling staring at his dead mom tears falling recreating the skull and cross bones."death is coming now... he's going to kill every evil non evil person now!"

Grim reap meter broke so now he had to go by his clip board. "Pud'n's wife poor Matt. That kid really lost everything now."

_Guess what this story is basically done it was only telling about the next generation of Billy and Mandy_

_Lolo a question why make Matt mom dies?_

_My dear bony friend Matt is a ass and well he deserve it for hurting Bailey and Manner_

_So basically how many chaps to the finally_

_Umm oh Grim its about 16 chaps XD I'm not leaving you hangin'_

_Good night mon'_

_Well keep reading! XD_

_Next story PPG! Stay alert!_


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 9 deporting for duty_

_operation: entertaining the readers_

_Rollin!_

_* warning * Chapter for the villains BUT... Its a huge part for the story it'll help understand it_

_maybe...? Short chap maybe?_

The Deal

Manny, Liz, Nergal III was at the usual hang out a dark gloomy and few people hang out. Manny was swigging on a beer. He threaten the bartender. Liz was doing her nails as a prissy girl would Nergal III was eating raw foods."You guys we should really do something about Manner and them." Liz smiled thinking about Manner with his shirt off."So how do we suppose we do this Manny. Manner won't leave his dear sister alone for minute or he always like a door away. And well Bailey is attached to her brother and parents like glue." Liz scoffed. Nergal III added something else in,"George and Sandora is also trouble. You hurting Sandora is nearly impossible when she's asleep and with Manner and his family. George his part mummy and usually hanging out with Manner and Bailey. Well did you see my uncle wife and him they are scary as hell. And when they are angry its like hell."

Matt came sitting next to his boyfriend."Hey sweetie." Nergal III just looked at him,"Hey Matt go get us some refreshments please thanks." Matt nodded walking off. Manny smiled deviously,"Matt is friends with Sandora and Bailey right."Nergal III ask Matt a favor later got it. And Liz I need you to be a vampire." Liz had a shock expression."Why!" Manny put his feet on the table."So when something happens your strong enough to fight us supernatural creatures." Liz thought about it."I'll tell you tomorrow." she got up and left.

Matt came back to see the girl leave. He hated her but not as much as he hated Manny."Here the drinks." Manny took one. Matt sat down next to Nergal III,"So anything else?" Nergal III just continued drinking. Manny smirked."Matt do you know Bailey and Manner?" Matt ears twitched at Manner's name."Yes but I hate him so much! Same with George... but Sandora and Bailey are so LOL..." Manny had a 'WHAT THE FUCK!' face. Matt blushed,"Girl talk. Anyway Bailey she is such a sweetie. She actually said that she kinda likes you a little. But she also have a crush on George." Matt kept on babbling. Nergal III fell asleep. Manny slapped himself awake."MATT DAMN IT I KNOW!" Matt shut it a bit. Manny sighed,"Now thats all I needed to know. Time to put this plan into action." Matt was confuse.

The elf was drawing a picture of his family. Pud'n came to see his son drawing again. He wasn't disappointed at him but really didn't want a gay son."Matt go upstairs I need to chat with your mom." Matt just got up and left.

Upstairs he heard his parents argue about him again.'Stupid Manner having the prefect life. Friends, parents and family who loves him and soon enough a wife. He got the prefect grades, prefect health, prefect everything. George he just a jerk for being Friends with Manner. But Bailey she isn't mean nor prefect.' Matt put his head against the door. His orange, green curly was against the door. He closed his hazel eyes. Tears spilled out.'I don't wanna live this life anymore.'

The next morning was long because Liz had two choices be a vampire and live forever or get old and die.

"Manny open up now!" She shouted putting her hands on her hips. Manny smiled,"So vamp it is. Come in my folks are asleep or passed out." He chuckled."Where's Sandora at?" Liz asked not really interested."With Manner and the others. Liz got really pissed off at that response."Bite me now." Manny smirked."Well occasionally it would be strictly against my well being but seeing as though you are so called my friend... I'll bite ya." Liz titled her neck at little breathing hard. Manny leaned to her bare neck,"You know when I bite you, you will live forever but benefit of the doubt Manner may and will be yours forever." Liz only thought about it and nodded. Clenching her eyes shut.

~ 10 minutes later ~

Matt and Nergal III came over. Hands locked together."Hey come in." Manny said moving aside. Nergal III came to a sleeping Liz with a bite mark. He smirked."You know as soon we get done with phase 1 we won't need her anymore." Manny chuckled,"Girls are and always be pathetic. Like Bailey as soon as get done with her in the cave she won't be thinking of George for awhile." Matt lost air in his throat."Wait? Your going to rape her?" Manny laughed,"Rape is only when she doesn't like it... but since you told me that she likes me I'll have my way with her." Matt blurted out,"I said a little!" He ran to the door. But a long black thing blocked the door."Nergal III open the door please!" He cried out of fear. Manny slammed Matt at the wall holding him by the neck."If you dear tell Manner what I plan to do to his sexy young naive sister I'll kill myself before Manner could get to!" Matt nodded vigorously.

Matt was picking his dinner.'I made a deal to Manny to let him rape Bailey in her parents cave. I sold Manner and Bailey out! I'm a horrible friend!' Pud'n got irritated,"Matt damn it if your not going to eat then go to your room!" Matt cried going upstair.

Pud'n harden over the years dealing with his gay son and wife. He wanted to shoot himself but couldn't just yet.

Matt was crying himself to sleep for the second night.

Liz that night went out for a night time snack. She enjoyed people misery and blood now. She glad that she made a deal with Manny.

Manny on the other just was going to use all 3 of them for his own petite game.

_Hey told it was going to be a sort chapter! Anyway this would now help you understand this story a little more XD_

_Hey Mon why so sad_

_For a skull with no brain Its a romance tragedy! Emphasis on TRAGEDY! _

_Okay no need to yell LOLO!_

_LOOK WHOS TALKING! * runs to kick some reaper ass *_

_* Inky comes and write. *_

_Well see you guys soon and KEEP READING! =)_

_* Inky gets puched in the face by me ( Lolo ) *_

_Keep reading!_

_Yeah Mon keep reading!_

_GRIM STOP YELLING DAMN IT! * runs to get Rico *_

_* explosions, gun fires, hammers, Monster, fire *_

_Well sorry for that keep reading._

_* kicks Inky in the jaw *_


	15. Chapter 14

_Aww yeeeaaahhh!_

_Chap 14 is up and running!_

_I promise you tonight or in the morning it will be complete! _

_XD ENJOY XD._

_This will be a short chap!_

Back to the Castle

They were in the forest and Grim was getting the portal ready for them to enter. Grim handed Mandy the key to get back home. Grim didn't trust Billy and Irwin.

Manner noticed a creature with a dragon for tail. He went ghost. It was purring. George was freak out also."You guys calm down Kitty is fine she just a little unique. Shes actually control everything that happens in my box thats hell isn't unleashed when ever I open it." Sandora smiled at her demon cat. Mandy smiled at them.

Billy was ready with to be rid of Spreg once and for all. mandy just wanted to end the streamline of bullies thought some will come again.

Grim open a portal that showed a stained training room."Billy, Mandy, Irwin, and Molly find Sperg Pandora, and Nergal Jr.. Your children knows the rest."

They enter the dried blood room . Mandy remembered this room. Manner remembered this from the stories. Bailey shivered by it."Wow Billy when you flip you flip." Irwin joked. Billy smiled,"Irwin I'm surprised you haven't flip by seeing blood." Irwin just frowned."Racist to vampires." He mumbled."I heard that Irwin come lets go." Billy said going down the hall. There were some blood on the floor and wall. Manner walked more tensed. Sandora walked next to her demon cat who was unnaturally.

Manny sense them coming."Well let the games begin." Liz was doing her nails. Nergal III Was pacing back ad forth. Him seeing his cousin in that state was very intensive. And his boyfriend Matt who was also traumatize. He killed his dad for just being a being a ass. Bailey got her claws out and started to cut the binding slowly but surly. Her brother taught her a lot she wanted to be ready when he comes through the door.

Billy, Mandy, Irwin, and Molly went another way. Spreg scent was easy to pick up.

Manner heard Bailey's thoughts,'Manner hurry up I have a idea.' Manner smiled by his sister independence.

They walked down the hall. George was worried about his girlfriend.

Manner smelled a certain elf in the hall.'Why is Matt here?" Matt was sitting on door under him. Manner, George, and Sandora to ran him to see if he was okay. Matt eyes were red. His throat had choked marks. He had stained tear streaks on his face.

Matt stood up going to a pole. Manner, George and Sandora were on the panel. Kitty she was on it to."I'm sorry you guys." Matt told them pulling the lever. The door open leading them to fall. Matt looked down to them."They'll die by the spikes and then Bailey would now how I feel about her losing a love one. Manner life would not be prefect any more." Matt went back to Manny. He did the deed to his in forcer task.

Billy and the others made it to the room. Spreg was sitting down on the step."Billy and sexy Mandy welcome to the castle." Billy growled at him."Spreg I should had killed you in high school." Spreg smirked. Billy narrowed his eyes on Nergal Jr."And you why? WHY KILL YOUR UNCLE!" Nergal Jr. was silent."Answer me damn it!" Spreg spoke up,"I forced him. I really like abusing him."

Pandora narrowed her eyes at a calm Mandy."So I see you haven't change bitch." Mandy laughed,"Me a bitch that doesn't offend me not one fuckin bit!"

The numbers were uneven and that how it should be.

Manner and the others were saved by Kitty ability to go dragon.'Bailey hang one we're coming.' Manner said now running to where she was.'Manner just hurry!' Bailey responded.

Manny was now laughing at Matt's face."Good good well their parents need to die and I'll be all good." Bailey eyes narrowed on Matt. Matt just looked away. Nergal III went up to him. Matt walked away in a bitchy mood."LEAVE ME ALONE!" Liz looked at the both of them."Suck for you." Nergal III was beginning to become pissed off at her.

_Go GO GOO! Billy and Mandy are so freaking awsome XD_

_Matt is once again a gay ass little pansy!_

_Lolo so ho-_

_Go fuck yourself Grim. -_-_

_Com'on mon' you know..._

_No GRIM! God go to the damn other room!_

_* mumbling off *_

_* smiling * So keep reading and enjoy!_

_* inky comes in * Hey Lolo why is Gr-_

_Don't Inky later I'll get a restraining order on him._

_Damn thats harsh! Can I say something to the readers?_

_SURE =)_

_KEEP READING XD Question comments will and always be appreciated! XD_


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 is really is a tear jerker!_

_Oh and this is the 2nd to last chap of this sorry! XD_

Love, hatred, and the end?

Manner opened the door to a huge area of the castle. George saw Bailey sitting by throne. George was about to go up to her."George no their here." Sandora demon acted up pouncing on Matt. He growled at him its tail looked hungry. But Sandora calmed it down.

Manny came out with Nergal III, Liz. Manner knew there were to many vampires at school. Sandora set her box down. Manner knew what going to happen. She told him that she had the second most strongest monster in her box. Kitty was the strongest. She kicked it down. Two slim arms came out then a upside down head it had wings a snake tail. The wings were batty."Liz meet Chimera's cousin Fear-era. You see I'm leaving Manny for some other pissed off people. You just brother the hell out of me." She hopped on the back of fera-era.

Bailey was half and half. She stared at her brother who look like dad.

Manny walked up to Manner who was ready for a fight. Nergal the III went for George neck but miss swiftly."Whats wrong pansy can't fight!" George taunted Nergal III. Nergal III was pissed off more than ever."Shut up before I break your damn glasses!" Liz wasn't as strong as Manny so she only can dodge so much. Sandora took a spear and threw at her. She dodge that while dodging her crazy demonic hell creature.

Matt found a rock and smashed her hand. Kitty let out a fearsome rawr. Matt got up only to be punched by Bailey in the face."Now suffer bitch." Bailey cursed. Matt stumbled backwards almost falling. But Nergal III grabbed him with black things."I will not let you die on me!" Nergal III set him down breath out feeling okay again. Manny was beginning to be tried of this he came up and slit his throat. and then came up to Matt"I don't need you any more!" Manner and Bailey cousins went cold as they heard a splat of Matt. George sallowed hard Sandora was now more pissed off. She stopped her beast from attacking Liz. She ran to her and socked her square in the face."I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Liz dodge going to Manny side.

Spreg had a hard time dodging Billy's attack."Whats wrong Spreg can't kill a weakling." That line ringed to Spreg's ears."YES I CAN!" Spreg shouted bloody murdered. Billy smirked blocking his fist. Mandy had Pandora in her way."So Mandy not using your wolf side why not?" Pandora asked in a sly voice. Mandy smiled,"Its better to use my own strength on you." Pandora took a sword while Mandy had spear.

Molly and Irwin were batty fighting against Nergal Jr. Nergal Jr. felt as if a part of him died.'Nergal III no.' Molly kneed him dead in the stomach. Knocking him out cold. Irwin tied him up with his mummy powers.

Billy laughed at Spreg weak punch to his face."You know Spreg you still need to kill people for blood. I'm sure you killed a animal before." The memories are flowing and the lack blood was getting to him.

Manny pushed Liz from his side, She fell knowing she was used. Manner only smirked."Know something your weak. In mind and physical state. You killed Sandora's dad, you raped my sister and most of all you driven Matt to kill his dad. Jeez you screwed your family bad. Killed your mom. Guess what..." Manner noticed his sister going behind him. He smirked."Whats so funny!" Manny shouted out in anger."Your going to die just like you father." Manny snapped but Bailey grabbed him by the arms. She smiled."I'm so going to enjoy this." Bailey noticed Liz leaving for the front door."George wrap her up please." George did just that. Manny was alone. His arms in a lock. Manny staring smirking. Sandora petting her creatures. George enjoying this.

Manner came up to him,"One and one time only do hate my family?" Manny smiled,"Your sister was good to fuck." Manner socked him dead in the face. Bailey hated to the point she broke is arm. Blood spread every where and his bone was out white as the sown. He screamed out in,"FUCK YOU! YOU DAMN MUTT!" Manner chuckled you sound like you dad. and My dad broke your dad. Ironic how me and my sister have you in the same position your dad was. Funny." Manner gave him a good hard sock in the face. Teeth and blood came out.

Billy felt the rage of his kids. Mandy killed Pandora by impaling a spear to her head. Her eyes were lifeless staring at Mandy."Bitch." Billy had Spreg in choke hold,"Guess what I said you should makes sure your kid is stronger than our kids. Their not. So Spreg have fun in hell with your son." Billy smiled.

Billy claws went deep in him. Spreg was screaming. His innards were being pulled out slowly. Billy squeezed each item if his body. Billy let him go covered in blood Spreg was breathing heavily no dying slowly. Billy told him something,"You fuck with me before I let it slide but I swear to you would kill and I did so have fun in hell." Billy heard their kids thoughts calming down."Com'on our kids should be calming down." He smiled holding Mandy close."Oh don't forget Nergal Jr."

Manner and Bailey looked at 2 corpses and a knocked out corpse. The door open to Bailey and Manner running to their parents."Mom dad," they said in a union,"Nergal III and Matt are dead." Billy nodded glad that kids are okay. Mandy looked Sandora who was letting her creatures back to the box."Sandora com'on you'll be living with us since we kinda killed your family." Sandora cried for happiness hugging. Manner smiled at her happy that this ordeal is over.

~ 2 weeks Later ~

Bailey saw Liz walking quietly down the hall wearing clothes that cover her up. Manner was waiting Sandora to get her things.

Sandora was happy to the point that she even asked Manner to be her boyfriend. He only kissed her for the answer yes. George yawned and laid his head on his girlfriend shoulders. He whispered."Love you." Bailey blushed and smile.

After school George went home. Sandora, Bailey, and Manner walked home.'oh my life is nothing but... good.' He held hands with Sandora.

When Manner was about to sleep he noticed a small package that said from your father on his nightstand,"Con- DAD!" Manner yelled blushing fiercely."YOUR WELCOME MANNER!" he yelled back laughing hard with Mandy.

_Not to long to short just right! I finished the story I'm happy! XD_

_Hey Lolo I'm bored!_

_Hold Inky tell Rico to put on a horror movie or something._

_OKAY! ^-^_

_Well stay tune for a very sexy maybe lemon._

_Oh and guess what Billy left Manner on his nightstand. XD_


	17. Chapter 16: Epilogue XD

_Epilogue so yeah!_

_kinda of short and steamy! _

_Lemon for Billy and Mandy!_

Epilogue: Alone at last

The kids were out of the house to for awhile like from 8 to 12. They never stay out late.

Mandy was getting ready for bed it was like 8: 30 now. Billy he was downstairs messing with Milkshakes. His ears perked up when he heard the bath room door slam closed.'Mandy is in the shower...' He got a dirty idea,'she might needs company.' his lips curled in a devious smile.

Mandy was in the shower getting ready to wash her hair. She heard the door open and slammed shut."Billy I'm in the shower get out!" She got irritated when it came to Billy doing the complete opposite. She got out of the shower wrapping herself with a towel. She turned around to be pinned against the wall."Ssh pretty lady I'm not going to hurt you." Billy did a cheesy western accent. Mandy blushed."Well then what going to do to me?" she asked seductively."the kids are gone and we are alone at last. This can't get any better." She was about to replied, but a pair of hot lips crushed hers.

He slid his tongue interacting with hers. She felt hot down in her area. She moaned in his mouth wrapping her arms around him. Letting her towel drop. Billy stopped the heated kiss. He whipped off the shirt and pants with underwear too.

Mandy felt him.'Billy is hard and horny.' She started to grind against him hard. He moaned. His voice was hoarse."Mandy your going to make me cum." He tried to warn. Mandy looked at the shower."Billy lets take shower together." She said in a sexy voice. Billy grinned.

It was hot and steamy in the bathroom. It made their bodies sweaty. There were hot mist making a steamy blanket.

Mandy was on birth control. Billy only thought about him in her body. Mandy pulled him close in the shower. Their bodies match one another perfectly. The lighting and stem fit well too.

Billy went for breast. It been a while since they had sex. So she and he was really sensitive. He had one in he left one and the in his mouth. He was tugging and pulling one with his clawed fingers. He nipped the one in his mouth. Mandy moaned. She gasped when he palmed her region. Billy chuckle."Mandy when the water gets cold we should go to the bed." He whispered to her huskily. She moaned when his breath hit her skin. He ran a finger in her hole. He moved it slowly. Mandy was panting gripping on Billy's shoulder. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Billy added another finger and going faster. She moaning out his name."Billy the water is getting... oh god that feels so fuckin' good!" She shouted in ecstasy.

The water turned cold and Mandy was lucky not to cum. Billy took his and her clothes the room with Mandy following close behind.

Mandy sat on their bed. She noticed that Billy was ready for her."Oh Billy, I'm waiting." She smiled. Billy licked her cunt, well actually he sucked it hard. Mandy arched her back panting and moaning."Billy please stop... **FUCK**!" She shouted bucking up her hips.

Mandy was close to cum but Billy stopped. She sighed in relief. Billy smiled at her giving her light kisses along her neck. Mandy wanted to give some torture to her husband."Billy you may call this pay and back." She gripped his manhood hard. He curse."Shit... Mandy don't you don't know how close I am to cumin'." She smiled gave him a light squeezed. He curse again. Pre cum came out covering her hands and his shaft. She licked her hands clean then licked the shaft. She engulfed the whole thing in her mouth bobbing her head up and down. Billy groan in frustration and in pleasure."Mandy don't... con- tinue... please." Mandy stopped and looked at him. She smile squeezing him again. This almost set him off.

Mandy went to his ear."Go wolf and then I'll go wolf." Billy's ears twitched by the sexy idea."Deal." He smiled kissing her.

Billy got on top of her in wolf form. Their fur were damped from the sweat of the early. Billy was done waiting he shoved into her. Mandy claws was piercing the bed a little. Billy moved fast as he could. His tongue hanging out of his mouth. Each thrust was golden and prefect.

Billy cummed and Mandy also. They changed back after the last thrust was done. The time was only 10: 00. Billy smiled,"I love you Mandy." He yawned. Mandy yawned also."Love you too." She was to happy and tried to put on her pj's. They drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_Short chap like I said._

_What their were 3 or sex scenes. I'm pretty sure rape doesn't count. ^^'_

_Well all my friends have boners and bloody noses also passed out._

_i really hope you like it! XD if you didn't I'm fine_

_* starts crying *_

_Anyway stay tune for my new story for the..._

_POWER PUFF GIRLS! =)_

_( stupid title ) Jealous I am not_

_See you soon! XD Night_


End file.
